Het grootste gevecht
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Grindelwald grijpt de macht en er is slechts één iemand die hem kan stoppen: Albus Perkamentus, zijn oude jeugdvriend. Voor Albus betekent de confrontatie echter heel wat meer dan het uit de weg ruimen van een gevaarlijk tovenaar.


**Het grootste**** gevecht**

Albus Perkamentus zat gebukt aan het bureau op zijn slaapkamer in Goderics Eind. De brandende kaars naast hem hulde zijn gezicht in een vuurkleurige gloed die diepe schaduwen creëerde waardoor zijn anders zo aimabele gelaat er behoorlijk griezelig ging uitzien. Dat werd nog versterkt door de concentratie waarmee hij de laatste regels van zijn brief schreef.

…_We grijpen dan misschien de macht, maar in dit geval kunnen we met recht zeggen: HET DOEL HEILIGT DE MIDDELEN. En daaruit volgt dat we, als we tegenstand ontmoeten, alleen die dwang moeten gebruiken die noodzakelijk is, en meer niet. (Dat was jouw fout op Klammfels! Maar ik klaag niet, want als je niet van school was gestuurd, zouden we elkaar nooit ontmoet hebben.)_

_Albus _

Hij herlas wat hij net had geschreven en rechtte vervolgens zijn rug. Hoopvol liet hij zijn ogen rusten op de laatste zin. Hij had het doelbewust zo verwoord om een reactie aan Gellert te ontlokken. Hij wist tenslotte al een hele tijd dat Gellert meer voor hem betekende dan "die vriendelijke nieuwkomer in het dorp", maar hij had er nog steeds geen flauw benul van hoe Gellert tegenover hem stond. Vond hij Albus gewoon een leuke kerel en een goede vriend? Of voelde hij ook meer? De innerlijke hoop was in elk geval erg groot, ondanks het irritante stemmetje dat hem er voortdurend van probeerde te beroven. Waarom zou het niet kunnen? Tenslotte was alles toch mogelijk als je er maar hard genoeg in geloofde?  
Aan de muur tegenover hem hingen foto's van beroemde heksen en tovenaars die er allemaal rotsvast in waren blijven geloven dat ze de wereld iets konden bijbrengen en elkeen was uiteindelijk in zijn opzet geslaagd. Waarom zou hij dat dan niet kunnen? Misschien dat het niet zo werkte met de liefde. Je kon tenslotte niemand dwingen om bepaalde gevoelens te ontwikkelen.  
Albus liet zijn blik rusten op een foto van twee jonge kerels die tussen de portretten van Mathilda Belladonna en Nicolaas Flamel hing. De ene had haar tot op zijn ellebogen en een pluizig baardje. De andere had goudblond, krullend haar tot op zijn schouders. Ze stonden arm in arm en schaterden van het lachen.

Perkamentus hield zijn ogen nog even dicht en probeerde de herinnering aan de charmante glimlach van zijn jeugdvriend vast te houden. Hij dacht spontaan terug aan de talloze momenten die ze samen hadden doorgebracht. Zo herinnerde hij zich hoe Gellert naast hem op bed had gezeten en hem vol enthousiasme had aangekeken en hoe Albus zich daardoor licht en opgewonden had gevoeld. Het was echter wel duidelijk dat die opwinding niet strookte met die van Gellert. Het enige waar hij extatisch van werd, was hun gemeenschappelijke "project": Het doel heiligt de middelen. Misschien had Albus die leuze beter op Gellert zelf toegepast. Misschien had hij hem destijds gewoon moeten kussen en zou Gellert dan toch voor hem gevallen zijn.  
'De tijd dat sprookjes werkelijkheid werden, is allang gestorven, Albus,' mompelde hij met een vreugdeloze glimlach tegen zichzelf.  
Het zou geen verschil hebben gemaakt. Er was niets meer tussen Gellert en Albus dan wat elke buitenstaander kon zien, behalve dan dat Albus verblind werd door zijn eigen goedgelovigheid. Hij keek terug naar de brief die voor hem op het bureau lag en besefte dat hij het te ver had laten komen.

_Beste Albus,_

_Het is al de derde week op rij dat er slachtoffers zijn gevallen in Engeland. Grindelwald komt steeds meer opzetten in ons land. Ditmaal heeft hij twee gezinnen in Bristol gemarteld en uitgemoord. Daarom vraag ik je nogmaals om op te treden. We hebben je hulp nodig, Albus. Als je niet ingrijpt, zal hij Engeland aan zijn macht onderwerpen. _

_Alsjeblieft, Albus. Ik smeek je!_

_Alfred Tuinvalk  
__Minister van Toverkunst _

Een traan bengelde over Albus' wang. Hij kon gewoon niet begrijpen waarom hij zich destijds zo had laten inpalmen. Gellert had nooit goede bedoelingen gehad en de jonge Perkamentus was zo dom en zo blind geweest om hem te volgen in zijn mooie praatjes. Hij schaamde zich zo erg voor zijn vroegere gedrag dat hij zich liever voorhield te onbezonnen en te onwetend te zijn geweest. Hij was tenslotte nog maar een jonge kerel geweest die nog niet veel van de wereld had geweten. Wat er sindsdien gebeurd was, kon hij niet meer ongedaan maken, maar hij kon het wel een halt toeroepen. Hij besefte heel goed dat hij de enige tovenaar was die Grindelwald zou kunnen stoppen. Albus zuchtte diep, veegde de traan van zijn gezicht en nam een stuk perkament en een veer.

_Beste Gellert, _

_Ik kan niet geloven wat er aan het gebeuren is. Toen we vrienden waren, was ik ervan overtuigd dat we dezelfde idealen nastreefden, dat jij een goed mens was. Maar ik kan mijn ogen niet meer sluiten voor wat er rondom mij gebeurt. Je vermoordt mensen, Gellert. Onschuldige mensen. Zoiets kan niet. Ik hoopte dat je na mijn vorige brief zou inzien dat je verkeerd bezig bent, maar het lijkt erop dat je trots bent op je daden. _

_Ik moet optreden, Gellert. Ik wil het tegen je opnemen. Als je me kan verslaan, dan heb je vrij__ spel, maar je weet net zo goed als ik dat ik nog net iets bedrevener ben in spreukgebruik dan jij. _

_Trek je terug, Gellert! Het is nog niet te laat._

_Albus _

De leraar Gedaanteverwisselingen las zijn woorden nogmaals, rolde het perkament vervolgens op en gaf de brief aan Felix de Feniks.  
'Ik weet dat je geen uil bent,' verontschuldigde Albus zich. 'Maar jij bent de enige die Grindelwald snel kan vinden.'  
Felix keek hem even verontwaardigd aan, maar nam de brief toch aan en vloog door het openstaande raam de blauwe hemel tegemoet.  
Albus nam weer plaats aan zijn bureau, pakte het boek dat bovenaan op de stapel voor hem lag en sloeg het open. Als professor Transfiguratie moest hij zich constant bijscholen en hij hield ervan om extreem gecompliceerde gedaanteverwisselingen te bestuderen, maar door de innerlijke spanning en het vleugje angst die bezit van hem hadden genomen, kon hij er zich niet op concentreren. Hij sloeg het boek met een zucht dicht, nam zijn bril af en wreef zich in de ogen. De voorbije gebeurtenissen hadden hem zo erg uitgeput dat hij er in een paar weken tijd tien jaar ouder op was geworden. Hij staarde even naar de kaft van het boek en dommelde zachtjes in.

Enkele uren later schrok Perkamentus wakker door een scherp gefluit van de teruggekeerde Feniks. Felix stond bovenop het bureau en had een brief op Albus' schoot laten vallen. Die opende de brief vluchtig, maar schrok toen hij de inhoud ervan las.

_Beste__ Perkamentus, _

_Ik zie je vanavond in Goderics Eind. Reken er maar niet op dat je zal winnen. Ik ben onoverwinnelijk. Ik beschik namelijk over iets waar jij geen weet van hebt._

_Gellert Grindelwald_

Albus las de brief nogmaals en keek geschokt naar de eerste twee woorden: beste Perkamentus. Gellert had hem nog nooit bij zijn achternaam aangesproken. Dat hij dat nu wel deed, bevestigde hoe verbitterd hij was geworden. De fijne kerel die Albus had gekend, was veranderd in een nietsontziende, machtsgeile moordenaar. Of was hij altijd al zou geweest en had Perkamentus dat nooit durven zien?  
Hij zuchtte diep en dacht na over de inhoud van de brief. _Ik beschik namelijk over iets waar jij geen weet van hebt. _Maar hij had wel degelijk een vermoeden waarover Grindelwald beschikte en als zijn vermoeden juist was, was het behoorlijk arrogant van hem om te denken dat hij daardoor Albus Perkamentus in een vingerknip zou verslaan.  
De professor Gedaanteverwisselingen nam zijn toverstok van het bureau en sommeerde zijn mantel. Het was tijd om het duel te beslechten dat later bekend zou staan als het grootste gevecht van deze tijd. Hij liet zijn ogen even rusten op Felix.  
'Hopelijk tot straks,' zei hij met een stem die heel wat dapperder klonk dan hij zich voelde, voordat hij de kamer uitliep.

Er hing die nacht een heldere hemel boven Goderics Eind. In verschillende huizen brandde licht en zaten mensen een boek te lezen of een babbeltje te slaan voor het haardvuur. Niemand vertoefde op straat. Behoedzaam stapte Perkamentus de Halvemaanstraat door. Het maanlicht gaf zijn gespannen gelaatstrekken een griezelig en dreigend uitzicht. Zijn blik gleed over de verscheidene huisjes. Aan een overwoekerde groentetuin hield hij stand. Op dat moment werd de straat overstroomd door een golf van licht. Ter hoogte van Albus' ouderlijke huis verscheen een figuur uit het niets. Het verouderingsproces had hem duidelijk al te pakken gekregen. Het eens zo vrolijke en zorgeloze gezicht was getekend door diepe rimpels die zijn jeugdige speelsheid hadden opgeslokt. Om zijn handen zaten een heleboel gouden en zilveren ringen die oplichtten in het schijnsel van de maan.  
'Gellert,' besloot Albus. 'Wat een verbluffende verschijning … voor een moordenaar.'  
Grindelwald glimlachte fijntjes.  
'Wat ben ik blij dat je je sarcasme niet verloren bent.'  
Hij keek even om zich heen alsof hij nog niet had beseft waar hij zich bevond en keek Perkamentus dan met een geveinsde verbazing aan.  
'Heb je ook niet het gevoel dat we elkaar hier al eerder hebben ontmoet,'  
Zijn vroegere jeugdvriend keek hem uitdagend aan, maar hij was niet van plan om mee te gaan in het spelletje.  
Gellerts oogleden versmalden geniepig.  
'O, nu weet ik het weer. Je Snulzusje wilde hier met de grote jongens komen spelen. Wat jammer nou dat ze het zelf niet meer kan vertellen.'  
Een vlaag van ingehouden woede sneed door Albus' hart. In een ruk trok hij zijn toverstok.  
'Hoe kun je zo'n onmens geworden zijn?'  
'Wat ben jij toch een zwakkeling, Perkamentus.'  
Ook hij trok zijn toverstok en vormde een slingerbeweging. Een krachtige vuurstraal schoot op Albus af. Die wist de aanval nog net te pareren en sloeg terug met een lichtflits die Grindelwald aan het wankelen bracht.  
'REVENGUS GIERON!' brulde die laatste als antwoord.  
Een tiental gieren doken op Perkamentus af en hadden de intentie om te doden. Hij zette meteen een schild op, maar kon niet beletten dat er eentje zijn arm verwondde. Met een vluchtige beweging die enkel een geoefend oog had kunnen opmerken, blies hij Gellert achteruit. Die spande zich volledig in en lanceerde een hevig onweer. Een bliksemschicht sloeg een gat in de straat en miste Perkamentus slechts op een haar. Zijn blik speurde pijlsnel de omgeving af, op zoek naar een treffend antwoord. Hij richtte zijn toverstok op een auto achter zijn tegenstander en voor Grindelwald het goed en wel besefte, was de wagen in een gigantische leeuw veranderd. Die sprong op de goudblonde tovenaar af en sloeg hem met een van zijn gigantische poten neer. Hij zette zijn klauwen in het vlees van Grindelwalds armen en benen, zodat die zich niet meer kon verroeren. Albus stapte naar het lijkbleke lichaam en keek hem recht in de ogen.  
'Ik schaam me dat ik ooit jouw vriend ben geweest, Gellert. Ik dacht dat je een hart had.'  
Hij rukte de toverstok uit Gellerts slappe hand en bekeek de staf zorgvuldig.  
'De Zegevlier heeft al meer arrogante, onwetende mensen het leven gekost. Ik dacht dat je slimmer was, maar je drang naar macht heeft je verblind.'  
Grindelwald keek hem aan met een pijnlijke, doch woedende grimas. Hij wist dat het voorbij was. Albus richtte zich voor de laatste keer tot zijn jeugdvriend voor hij Gellert wegbracht.  
'Ik hoop dat de geweldige mens die ik kende ooit terugkomt. Jij kan niet door en door slecht zijn.'


End file.
